


City Lights

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bottom Lucifer, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Prostitution, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Lucifer, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Lucien P. Novak - otherwise known as Lucifer - is one of the most powerful men in the world and today he has a meeting with a very special client, because Sam Winchester will never bejusta man.





	

In the darkened room the sounds of slaps hitting bare skin almost seem louder than the voice accompanying it. Bend over a very expensive desk lays a blond man who wears expensive suits during the day and is a terror for his secretaries. Now where everyone has gone home Lucifer Morningstar, as everyone calls him since his legal name _Lucien P. Novak_ , is entirely unfitting, the rich and feared CEO shows a different face. With his hands restrained on his back he can do nothing but endure the blows aimed at his ass.

Naked as he is it hurts when the ruler hits his skin.

"H-harder," Lucifer swears when the man behind him takes a short break. His forehead falls onto the desk.

Just a few hours ago he decided over the lives of hundreds of employees. Now he's forced to wait, having surrendered to the whims of another.

Behind him the younger man huffs and puts the ruler away. With a care that looks entirely different than the harsh blows he delivered to Lucifer's blank arse before, Sam Winchester caresses the strips.

"You don't give the orders here," Sam says in a low voice.

The city lights illuminate his face for a moment and reveal that he's far younger than the CEO bending over for him. Just a college student getting his lawyer degree. Logic demands it that the position should be inverted but it's Lucifer who mewls under Sam's firm touch. Knowing hands travel over the cleft of Lucifer's ass and rub over the entrance. Lucifer bites his lip to keep back the sounds rising in his chest but that intention is a futile one when Sam bends and closes his mouth over the puckered entrance.

"Oh...oh god!" Lucifer cries out and buckles enough for Sam to losen the grip on his wrist. Immediately he uses them to cling at the desk, search for support since his knees threaten to give out under him.

Sam's mouth sucks at his hole, gets it wet and draws out harsh ragged moans from the powerful man who's on the verge of crying when the tongue slips out to push past the entrance. Longing to hear the sound of Lucifer's breath hitching again Sam does it again, licks into the trembling muscles in heavy strokes, fucking Lucifer with his tongue.

Above him the blond, powerful millionaire is a panting mess. Tears stream down his face as Sam continues.

Only when Lucifer reaches the point where it gets too much, when he feels the orgasm approaching Sam pulls away.

A howled cry is the answer.

Sam stands up again, fondling Lucifer's ass as he tries to judge the state the CEO currently is in. It's not the first time. They've known each other for a while. Have gotten closer over the recent months when the boss of an international company almost called him daily to perform some specific tasks for him. Well, officially he here as escort service. He's paid to keep Lucifer Morningstar company. Sex certainly isn't mentioned in his contracted but that's what his costumers want from him.

He's high in demand since there aren't many male high profile dom's around who do their job well and can keep their mouth shut.

Recently though he has mostly been booked by Lucifer. Not that Sam complains.

"We aren't done yet," Sam tells Lucifer softly, gentle as a lover for that's what the CEO craves just as much as a firm hand. "Come on, get up."

"If you say so, Sam." Lucifer's response is a little slurred.

Dazed from the mix of pleasure and pain the lawyer turns around. Whatever is demanded from him, it's easier to follow Sam's wishes if he can look at him. The strong jaw and the sharp cheekbones remind him every single time what kind of man Sam is. Young but determined. Unbreakable. Rather than feeling threatened by the charisma of another man so much younger Lucifer trusts in the firm guiding hand Sam provides.

"What do you wish me to?" he asks, realizing for the first time that he's naked while Sam is still dressed.

In Jeans and T-shirt of all things, looking very like the college student he plays well. From the image alone Sam doesn't seem to fit into his expensive office which holds more wealth than the younger man is ever going to possess.

Yet Lucifer understands the terms Sam is setting and he'll obey or suffer the consequences.

A single finger trails over Lucifer's naked hairless torso. The touch feels just as intimate as the tongue in his ass. Sam holds his gaze as he silently tweaks Lucifer's nipples, the left first and the other soon after, just to hear the gasp echoing through the office.

"You've always responded well to a little pain," Sam muses before he lifts Lucifer onto the desk with unexpected strength.

The CEO waits, holding his breath with his feet dangling from the edge when Sam steps back for a moment to cross the room in order to fetch something out the back he brought with him. The distance makes Lucifer anxious. His thoughts cool down a little. Enough at least to become aware of his hard leaking cock. Thankfully Sam returns before Lucifer can give into the temptation to touch it. While he kind of wishes to find out what happens if he does Lucifer knows better from past experiences. Especially since Sam has given the order of _no touching_ at the beginning when he told Lucifer to strip ... with a few stragglers still working in their offices just down the floor.

"Hm, you look good like this. Like a school girl waiting for a medical check up," Sam hums as he lets his gaze travel over the CEO's body and parts the legs in order to settle between them. Quietly Sam whispers, "Perhaps we shall do this next time. You're the type who neglects his own health."

Lucifer's thoughts immediately jumps to Sam in a white coat asking him if he doesn't feel well. Or himself on a bed with Sam's firm hands massaging first his back and then his ass, kneading it for hours before he switches to using his fingers.

"You're so good to me," Lucifer babbles, his body straining under the new fantasies. "I wouldn't know what to do without out."

"Which is why you're going to behave, arent you?" Sam takes Lucifer's chin into his hand and forces the man to look at him.

The response is eager. Lucifer almost jumps to get out the "Of course."

"Perfect." Sam smiles and begins to touch Lucifer again. "Hold still."

His fingers travel over his sides, down his thighs and back up again. Lucifer clenches his fingers into fists as they miss his cock by just an inch. Of course Sam takes notices and repeats the action, this time brushing over the inner thighs ... one ... two ... three times. Lucifer squeezes his eyes shut in order to stay in control. Useless since that's what Sam has been waiting for.

In the moment where Lucifer isn't watching Sam brings out nipple clamps.

"Uhhh," Lucifer moans when Sam attaches them. The pain is unexpected an his eyes shot open. "Sam, I..."

"Shh, it's just a while, Lucifer. I know you can do this," Sam reassures the concerned CEO. Nipple clamps were something he couldn't endure for long but like for him he always tried to fulfill the task at least. "I can make it easier for you if you want."

"Yes," Lucifer's voice trembles, fighting the low twist of arousal. That cinched up even more when he realizes how much he wanted disappoint Sam's faith in him. "Yes, please. Anything..."

A strong fingers wrap around his hard shaft and Lucifer sighs. He bows his head as Sam starts to stroke him firmly. Concentrates rather on the sweet touch around his dick rather than the painful puckering in his chest.

"You're doing well," Sam admits after a few strokes. "Do you want to earn a reward?"

Lucifer wheezes out his assent, nodding in silence rather than opening his mouth to speak. He has closed his eyes again and slowly loses himself in the mix of pleasure and pain. It's still faint but bit by bit he can forget the numbers, his coworkers, the money and the never ending demands placed upon him. Sam just asks for Lucifer to try. To play by his rules and follow his orders. That's easy. Far easier than struggling with the wealth he's surrounded with.

"Close your eyes for a moment," Sam commands softly and thumbs Lucifer's cheek.

It takes a moment of consideration but when he feels Sam's breath ghost over his naked skin Lucifer does as he's told and discovers that there's a difference between seeing only little and seeing nothing at. Before he could still make out his office in the city lights and over Sam's face often flickered shadows, painting him in a dark mysterious glow. Lucifer craves that, Sam's silent confidence. Losing the sight of him brings his fears back, his anxiety that he wishes to escape ... though it has only ever been Sam who is able to drag these insecurities to the surface in the first place.

Yet all of this is forgotten, gets blown out of his mind when Sam takes the tip of Lucifer's cock into his mouth. He's sucking slightly, letting it rest on his tongue. Without any hesitation Sam continues, takes more and more of Lucifer into his warm, wet mouth until the steady breathing turns into shaking gasps. He glances up to see Lucifer having trouble to keep still. Since the eyes are still closes Sam first fondles the heavy balls before his fingers reach down further, searching for the hole.

"Oh god." Lucifer struggles for breath above him when Sam pushes the first knuckles of two of his fingers past the entrance.

Lucifer is still wet, lose enough for Sam to slide in easily.

Reluctant Sam pulls his mouth away from Lucifer's cock. Sadly he doesn't have the time to bring of the other man twice. Yet the picture of the flushed shaft listing in the darkness isn't bad either. Gently Sam grabs the slim hips in front of him and pulls them closer, opens the legs wide and plants them on the desk. Now Lucifer lies flat on his back, staring at the ceiling and waits for Sam to continue. This time the slow and careful motion pass quickly. The fingers work their way inside, returning again and fucking Lucifer with a demanding pace.

Sam watches Lucifer trash around, on the very table he works long hours and signs important contracts.

When the lube drips from Sam's fingers onto Lucifer's desk, he says, "You're going to have to clean up before anyone comes visiting tomorrow. Or do you wish for anyone to know what have you done here?"

A groan escapes Lucifer who lifts his head to look at Sam with heated eyes. Direct in his line of sight is his leaking dick. Pre-come trails down his shaft and Lucifer's trembles from the effort. It's getting too much, Sam plunging into his ass.

"Please...," Lucifer's breath hitches as Sam's fingers brush over a certain spot. "Sam, let me come."

Sam shrugs and licks his fingers clean after pulling away from Lucifer. Now the CEO lays abandoned on his desk, fervent and fired up. With his legs still spread he makes a beautiful picture. Unfortunately the desk is too high for Sam to fuck him on it.

"Later," Sam says vaguely. Instead he reaches for the cockring and works it on Lucifer's swollen shaft.

He pulls the blond CEO back up who whimpers when he finally freed from the nipple clamps. But the cold metal around his cock doesn't make his situation any better. Since he can't properly stand on his own Lucifer leans against Sam and grinds his hips against the thigh of the man who is so skilled at dominating him.

"Here's what's going to happen," Sam starts, conversationally, as he runs his fingers through the short blond hair. He lets Lucifer rut against him, staining his jeans with wet spots because it only fuels the desperation. "I'm going to put you on your knees and then I'm going to fuck you right here on the carpet. I'll fill you up, take you as long as and as hard as I like. Then you're going to wear a toy for me until we have change locations. Perhaps I'll let you blow me on the way to the hotel or I'll put you over me knee and spank you again. But only after I put you to bed you get to come, alright?"

"Oh god yes," Lucifer shudders as Sam squeezes his ass. "Whatever your want."

Sam smacks lightly on of Lucifer's ass cheeks.

"You know what I want to hear," the younger man purrs and guides Lucifer a few steps into the room. "You're a good boy, Lucifer. Doing so well for me, I bet you can keep this up awhile longer."

Lucifer stumbles a little but Sam catches him, uses his large hands to bring him down on all fours. Doubtful that he's going to have strength to stay like this but for now it will do. Sam knows that Lucifer likes this more than he does. Always comes harder when Sam takes him to the edge and back again. But it's still early. Lucifer isn't begging yet. Isn't screaming yet and as much as Sam wants it, they can't do this here. It's a wonder already that they haven't been caught by the cleaning crew.

The puffy red hole winks at him, clenching and unclenching, and Sam takes another toy out of the bag. He slicks this up as well and then presses it against Lucifer's rim.

"I want to watch you fuck yourself back on this for me." Sam pushes the tip inside and lets it rest there.

"S-sir, please," Lucifer whimpers and his hands fists the soft carpet. "I thought you would take me."

"No, Lucifer. You aren't getting a real cock until we're in the hotel." Sam's words are stern and unrelenting.

When Lucifer tries to prostest he earns himself another smack on his thigh. Trapped between hungering for release and the prospect of getting fucked at least a little he whimpers. Desperation drives him to roll his hips backwards and relishes in the feeling of finally having something inside him. Since Sam is just holding the dildo it's up to him to find the right rhythm. Lucifer rocks his hips with fluidity, searching for the right angle. It's intense, knowing that Sam is watching him like a hawk.

"Fuck," Lucifer swears when the blunt tip of the toy hits the right spot.

He lets out a long groan and the next thrust is more powerful, frantic. Bitter is the knowledge that the cockring is preventing the final step. Need burns bright in him, sharper even when Sam's hand squeezing his ass. Soon Lucifer's thighs are shaking and his arms are unable to keep him upright anymore. Time stretches on for an eternity and Lucifer's moans fill the room until a wave of pleasure rolls over him. With a shout Lucifer finally comes dry. The orgasm takes him and everything whites out for a moment.

"Well done," Sam murmurs when Lucifer regains his senses.

The cock ring is still in place. He's still hard and it wouldn't take him much to bring him over the edge again but with his head in Sam's lap it's bearable. Besides the praise is better than any orgasm. A warm sensation fills his chest when Sam smiles down at him before he drags Lucifer upright.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," Sam tells him and collects the suit his customer had been wearing at the beginning.

With trembling hands Lucifer dresses himself with practiced motions. When he throws Sam a look, the younger man shakes his head.

"The cock ring stays on," he says. "But I leave it up to you if the plug goes in here or when we made to the car."

Lucifer can't help but blush a little. He's grateful that the darkness hides his embarrassment. It's one thing to be the meanest son of a bitch during the day and sexually submit during the night. Getting that mixed up by wearing a fucking butt plug under his suit brings the arrangement to another level. Perhaps it's wrong and dangerous to give up so much of himself but Lucifer is well past the point where he's able to stop. There's nothing what he wouldn't do for Sam. To feel the warm eyes travel over his body and react with pride because Lucifer was doing well.

"I just want to be good," he mumbles and then realizes too late he said it out loud.

"I know," Sam answers after a moment. Then he pats Lucifer's cheeks and pulls him close, lets the forehead rest on his shoulder until Lucifer regains his composure. "But no matter what happens between us there are decisions you have to make for yourself, Lucifer. I can't help you with that."

Sam's words are barely above a whisper yet they reach the battered CEO nonetheless.

"But you will stay?" Lucifer asks, needing to know if he has to walk this road alone.

"Of course, I will," are Sam's last words.

With a kiss on the top of Lucifer's head Sam steps out of the office and tugs at Lucifer's wrist. The blond man follows and when the door closes behind him nothing reminds of the scenery of a few minutes ago. Instead both men make their way towards the elevator enjoying the silence though Lucifer curses the cock ring after the first corner. He's still hard for Sam, still wants sink into Sam's arms. Wants to be taken. Slow, hard, rough. In whatever kind of way Sam finally will settle on Lucifer looks forward it. Laying under Sam is something he desires more than success, money or control. All these thing he leaves behind as the elevator dings and takes them away from the world Lucifer is most familiar with.

Now he enters Sam's and it starts already when walks from the elevator to the parking garage and heads towards a certain car. It's almost a limousine, huge enough to separate the driver house from the back. Lucifer is used to such cars and doesn't question where it comes from. Probably that he doesn't even know the driver who is responsible that no one sees him and Sam together. Such affairs are barely legal in the first place and make even better blackmail material.

If their affair ever got out Sam could face prison and Lucifer ... well, his career would be over. Especially if the knowledge became public that it isn't him fucking a pretty prostitute. That Sam is a _man_ is scandal worthy in the first place but any decent lawyer could explain away. They live in an open minded society, right? But one of the most powerful man in the world being the one bending over? Never. Sometimes Lucifer gets nightmares of seeing himself in the newspaper, naked while Sam is fucking him, taking him like he always does. All that image needs if he's caught with a red ball gag in his mouth.

Swallowing thickly Lucifer banish those images. It's a danger he has to live with. But when he climbs on the backseat of the car he tells himself it's worth the risk.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and before you ask ... I probably not going to write a sequel. Anything I'd come up with would turn into 50k Drama where Sam works for the CIA which wants to oust Lucifer from his position. It'd involve kidnapping, Lucifer's issues with his family, Sam's shady past and an unhealthy among of angst, sex and power play. So ... if the mood ever hits me I'll write it but it would take months (or years) to get that far.


End file.
